This study is designed to improve the results of combined chemotherapy in patients with advanced carcinoma of the breast by the addition of Corynebacterium parvum. The specific objective is to demonstrate that adding Corynebacterium parvum to a combination of cyclophosphamide, methotrexate, 5-fluorocuracil, and adriamycin in a group of patients with carcinoma of the breast will: increase response rate; increase response duration; prolong life; decrease the incidence of intercurrent infections; permit greater doses of chemotherapy to be given for a longer time; and augment immunological reactivity.